On The Subject Of Skiving
by Rainstorm Amaya Arianrhod
Summary: After the death of Grub, Trouble Kelp is suicidal. Holly is willing to return just once to Police Plaza to save his life will she be in time? ONESHOT.


A/N: More Artemis fanfic while I patiently wait for one more review on In The Firing Line. This is another Holly/Trouble, with my OC, Captain Tiamat Neon. See if you spot the reference to Opal Deception. Please review, people.Be nice.

Disclaimer: Mine? Where under the earth did you get THAT idea?

He was standing on the balcony. Skiving. Major Trouble Kelp was skiving- Captain Tiamat Neon, every bit as smart as her predecessor, had told him to go and think a bit, because he was driving them all absolutely crackers. She hadn't added, although she'd thought it, that she knew all about the extra paperwork and the working both night and day, knew that with his brother's death Trouble was running himself into the ground. She reminded him of both Holly and Lili- she had the former's temper and impetuousness and the latter's incorrigible genius for knowing things she oughtn't, although she did not resemble either in looks – tall, dark rather than fiery or platinum blonde, and solid.

"Hey." The word was quiet. Noncommital. A small hand landed on his shoulder, gripping gently. "Trouble, you're not contemplating suicide, are you?" The anxious note told him who it was- Holly. "Tiamat's a smart girl. She told me she thought you were up here and to get you down before you did something that would leave everyone regretting that they didn't see what she did."

Trouble recognized the calming talk. Holly had talked suicidal people off many buildings. He tried to talk, and managed on his second try. "What else did she tell you?"

The grip tightened on his shoulder. "Everything." Holly spun him to face her furious hazel eyes. "She told Foaly, too. Trouble, how could you let yourself? Extra work. Working nights and days. How?"

"Because."

"Because is nothing! You've followed me into unsecure buildings. You've covered my back and defended me. Do you not trust me enough to tell me why you're so upset that everyone is waiting downstairs to hear if you have thrown yourself off a building or not? Didn't you know they are _placing bets on it_?"

"Because." (This time Holly says nothing.) "Because... because of Grub."

There was a sharp intake of breath. "I knew it! Go on."

"He shouldn't have died. I told him to keep out. I didn't want him to get hurt."

"No one did, Trouble."

Trouble looked away, into the skyscrapers and stalagmites towering over Haven. "But no. He took equipment. In the middle of the fight my baton was burnt out of my hand. I tripped over someone who got too many fireballs in the face. I was lying on my back, staring at death in the form of the ugliest goblin I've ever seen. Somehow (and I could see the fireball forming) Grub was there. In front of me. I only remember thinking, how the hell did he get there! He had a gun. Between the time that fireball left the goblin's green scaly fingers and it hitting him, Grub fired one shot… and then the fireball burnt out his heart. I watched him die, Holly. He actually fell on me. I stayed there until one of my rasher officers decided to come looking for me. Not so very rash, it seems, he had the sense to get Tiamat to cover his back."

"And you were back at work in a week," Holly whispered. "A week! I want to throw Sool off the balcony! Why didn't you come to me earlier? Say something?"

Trouble mumbled something about not planning to let Holly know at any stage of the proceedings. "Damn that. I know now, don't I? Friends are for helping, Trouble, and I want you to come out of this alive. We're going to start putting a bandage on that hole in your heart right now. Where are your things?"

"Sool?" Trouble asked desperately as Holly steered him firmly downstairs.

Holly's grin showed far too many teeth and far too much menace for Trouble's peace of mind. She handedhim a weighty aluminium briefcase, then took it back. "In here is all the dirt I've got on Sool. It's brim-full. I have witness statements for sexual harassment and actual bodily harm, enough evidence to build a corruption case ten times over, and a little something Mulch printed off the for me (an interesting site- horsesense.gnom), plus corroborating evidence. I even have copies of the documents he signed giving you only a week's unpaid leave. If he kicks up a stink, I'll blackmail. I'm willing to do it- legally, most of his actions have been questionable. Ethically they're off the scale. And personally? He should be put into an arena with a troll. Or let loose with Artemis Fowl to hunt him down. Of course, if I do end up giving him this, it'll be extra evidence against him and the other copies will find their way to my contacts, as they will eventually if I don't have to give it to him. One will even get itself to Vinyaya, and others to Cahartez and Lope and even Sool himself- never let it be said that Holly Short isn't thorough!"

"You couldn't say that," Trouble agreed, fascinated with Holly's newly obvious devious streak. "I think Artemis Fowl rubbed off on you."

"I know he did," Tiamat quipped from where she'd appeared at the end of the corridor. "Here," she said. "Jacket, keys, pass, helmet. Off you go, quick. I have the office sneaks at the other end of the building."

"Ti, you're the LEP's guardian angel," Holly told her.

"I'll second that," Trouble concurred. "Are we going, Holly, or what?"


End file.
